


Reading Between the Lines

by Punkfanficlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dead animals, Depressing Thoughts, Drug Use, F/M, Gore, Graphic Self Harm, M/M, Murder, Rape, Self Harm, Stealing, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, but more now theres murder obvi, cant give away to much of this story but yeah, i might edit these tags later so theyre more specific, if its not your thing pls dont read, im bad at this soz, like it gets very detailed, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkfanficlouis/pseuds/Punkfanficlouis
Summary: The Jungwirth family was found dead. They had all been brutally murdered in their home in the suburbs. The murder rocked the whole town, as well as the whole state. Everybody wanted the killer to be put to justice. They didn't care how, but the family had seemingly done no harm to anybody.They turned to the people that seemed like they were capable of such a horror. All eyes went to 17 year old Louis Tomlinson. He had been deemed by the small town to be a 'Cat Killer', since so many dead cats would be found in the neighborhood the Tomlinsons lived in. He was an outcast in their high school, having no one to turn too. People shied away from him in public, teachers were fast to give him detentions when he didn't show up to class before the bell, students were quick to pick on him in the hallways.How would they be able to convict Louis? Where was the evidence? Where was the proof?~or the one where Louis is accused of killing an entire family and Harry doesn't think anything matches up(horrible description but its better if you read it i promise)





	1. Chapter 1

Okay since the tags make me sound like I'm uneducated here's what I mean. 

In this story there will be VERY VERY VERY graphic details on murder, self harm, suicidal thoughts, depressing thoughts, animal cruelty, rape, pedophilia (may be brief, but it will still be in here. I will update this later on.), and bullying. 

Keep in mind that although this is a story from my pure imagination, that I do not mean to trigger anyone. These are all very touchy topics, and this is a story that I think for the first time I will be honestly proud in posting. I am into more darker and creepier stuff, but I do not condone any of the things that I listed above (obviously). 

I will try and take time in doing correct research if needed. I only have the first few chapters finished, but I will only be posting one chapter a day when I update. How often I update will depend on my schedule, as I can sometimes become busy with school and extra stuff. 

Please leave criticism, it's greatly appreciated. Not every little detail in this story will be sad, but this isn't a fluff fic.

2/20/18

I do not wish to offend anyone for the character choices. I put the characters in their roles because I thought they would fit in this alternate, fictional universe.   
This is a work of fiction. Please do not send death threats. Please do not harass anyone online.


	2. 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool Blue  
> The Japanese House

**September 22nd, 2017**

Harry Styles sat in the library, looking over the papers in front of him. He could not, for the love of god, understand anything that he read. He couldn’t see how Louis Tomlinson could be convicted of murdering the Jungwirth family. Sure, Louis wasn’t the most popular kid in school, and sometimes not the nicest, but it didn’t mean that he was capable of murder. He had seen Louis around in his classes, and he looked as if he couldn’t harm a fly. But then again, Louis was the only person who was known to have a publicly known ‘crazy streak’. He was the towns ‘Cat Killer’ for Christs sake. The community of Knife’s Edge didn’t trust Louis Tomlinson around their shops or young kids. (Harry thought it was ironic that their towns name was Knife’s Edge and the only murders to have ever occurred in their town was by stabbing. Maybe some people just loved being literal about what they do.) Louis often felt bad for Louis. He saw the treatment that Louis got and did whatever he could to make his classmate happy. Harry sat with Louis during his free hour, and even though Louis never spoke a word to Harry, Harry made sure to talk to Louis. He would tell Louis about his day, his stupid friends, stupid rumors going around about how Harry Styles slept with Ms. Flack. Harry swore to this day he saw Louis smile a couple times, although Louis always kept his head low. On the last day that Louis was in school, the day before the murders were announced to the public, he gave Harry a poem. As Harry remembered those blue eyes, he knew that Louis had a heart; whether other people saw it was beyond him. Those pitiful eyes looked as though they had seen to much yet at the same time not enough and it killed Harry-

“Hiya mate! Woah what’s going on.”

“Niall just because it’s my free hour doesn’t mean you can just interrupt me.” Harry said, quickly putting his papers in the right order.

Niall had been Harry’s best friend since the sixth grade, when Niall moved from the city of Chicago to the small, dreary town of Knife’s Edge. If you ever couldn’t find the willpower to wrap the noose around your neck, living in Knife’s Edge for probably just a month gave you the motivation to kick the chair away from your feet. Although Harry never condoned thinking like that, he had found at times that living in Knife’s Edge absolutely sucked. So the joke was morbid, but true. It was a football town, which everybody in the town seemed to breathe. Harry couldn’t understand why, and he was the star quarterback. And during the first twelve years of Harry’s life he had just been going through the motions that every other kid went through. When Niall’s obviously dyed blonde hair popped up into his life, Harry found that he was like a leech. Niall never left Harry’s side and Harry never left Niall’s. The two became a popular duo and it was an unspoken rule that if Niall was invited to a party, Harry was invited and vice versa. In short, the two teen boys were best mates, and loved to joke about how they would never be able to leave the depressing town of Knife’s Edge. But it wasn’t until the murder of the Jungwirth family that people did truly realize that people were screwed up in their town.

Niall shrugged, “I was bored and was looking for you. Some bird told me you were in here, so here I came.” Niall smiled.

“Well you found me. What do you want?” Harry asked, looking up at Niall when he put his folder in his backpack, “I was in the middle of something.”

“Well first ouch. I’m your best mate, I’m obliged to know your whereabouts and such always. Secondly, you looked like that detective in Pink Panther with your sleuthing- is that what you’re doing? I want in.” Niall rambled, leaning forward on the table.

“I was just- promise not to tell?”

“Seriously Haz? When have I told anyone your secrets?”

“…fine. I’m looking at how Louis isn’t capable of killing the Jungwirths.”

“…But he did kill them Harry. He confessed, and it was on tape.”

“Just because someone confesses to something doesn’t mean it’s true.”

“Woah, sorry I offended you. Look mate, I just don’t want you to get caught up in this. This isn’t our business. How ‘bout we just go to the courtyard and play a bit of soccer with Liam and Oli yeah? Oli needs our support right now.” Harry sighed and nodded, zipping his backpack up and followed Niall. Oli Wright had been in town for as long as Harry had been. The two had been neighbors and even though they weren’t best friends, they still hung out together and joked like friends would. Harry would never confide in Oli, he was to pretentious and cocky for that type of stuff. But Oli was going through a lot of emotions right now. His girlfriend had died after all. Oli and Briana had been the schools power couple. Oli was on the football team and Briana was cheer captain. It just worked out. Even if not many people liked Briana, they would never dare say so to her face. Hell, Harry had almost been involved in one of Briana and Oli’s stupid fights one night when they were all at Oli’s house.

 _“I hate you! God you’re such an asshole! All you do is talk to other people when your girlfriend clearly is the one you should focus on the most!” Briana yelled angrily, throwing Oli’s x-box controller at him. Oli dodged the controller, the controller instead hitting Harry’s hand._ _He had thankfully had time to block it._

 _“_ _I can’t focus on you all the time Briana! I have friends too!” Oli yelled back._

_Harry looked over at Niall. There were way to many people in the basement to be having this fight, Harry thought. Briana and her group of friends were there, as well as Oli and his group of friends. Harry had no idea how he and Niall got here. Harry normally stayed home Sunday nights and played scrabble online against his grandma. But it was summer vacation, and it was June more importantly. Harry didn’t know why it mattered so much that it was June, but nonetheless, it was June._

_“Why can’t you just fucking appreciate me for who I am?! God you must hate me or something!” Briana screamed, starting to hit Oli._

_N_ _ow, Harry was not one for violence. He despised it with a passion. He saw that quickly pulled Oli back, “You guys need to-“_

 _“_ _I’m not talking to you Harry! Why don’t you go fuck off somewhere else?!” Briana spat, looking angrily at Harry._

_“Just fucking clam down Briana! Harry didn’t do anything-“_

_“He stood Taylor up on New Years-“_

_“Hey ugh, I think I’m just gonna head home.” Harry butted in, quickly leaving Oli’s house with Niall in tow._

Niall sat next to Oli, wrapping an arm around him. The guy did not know a damned thing about personal space. It sometimes helped, and other times he got slapped in the face by girls who would then scream at him to never put your arm around a girl _if she didn’t give you consent it’s dehumanizing to do that to a woman just because you think she’s hot_ and so on. Harry often teased Niall for those girls, since they were the biggest turn off to Niall and Harry. Niall was the only person, that wasn’t family, that knew Harry secretly fancied guys. Harry wanted it to be kept a secret until he moved away. Knife’s Edge was a small town, and gossip spread fast. Harry just wanted to finish his high school career stress free.

Harry stayed quiet as Niall, Liam, and Oli talked about the football game between the Vikings and the Bears. Harry didn’t watch football, only paying attention to high school sports. He loved sports, and loved staying active, but it just seemed boring to watch a game where everyone could predict the loser and the winner for the past five years, and going on a sixth. (Sometimes Harry felt as if he didn’t even make sense in his own mind. It sucked for him. It messed with his inner monologue whenever he was bored in class and trying to make his mundane life interesting.) He stayed quiet throughout the whole free period, hating the fact that all he heard was Niall defending the Vikings and Liam and Oli defending the Bears. When he had been asked who he preferred, he said the Vikings because their colors were purple and gold. It had earned him a high five from Niall and a punch in the arm form Oli. As they walked inside Oli pulled him aside.

“Hey, can we talk for a moment?” Oli asked, looking uncertain.

“Yeah of course, what do you need?” Harry asked. Truth be told Harry didn’t want to talk. He had an Anatomy test next hour on all the bones in the body and Harry only knew the bones that Hannah Montana taught him. Bless his heart for being so kind.  
Oli sighed, “It’s been a month since she died.”

And oh- this was what he wanted to talk about. Harry wasn’t prepared for this, but then again who is ever ready to comfort a grieving high school student whose girlfriend and family were murdered. “Ugh, yeah um… what is it?” Harry asked.

“I just miss her so much, you know? God the last time we spoke we were arguing and I knew something was wrong.” Oli replied, glancing away from Harry for a moment. Harry chewed on his lower lip. Was he supposed to know this information? Did the police know this information? Harry wasn’t ready to involve himself in this case just yet, he was still trying to debunk the fact that Louis hadn’t killed anyone.

“Oli, I know it’s hard, but Briana wouldn’t want you to stay hung up forever.”

Big fat lie. Briana wanted to be the center of the universe and was probably cussing Oli out for wanting to try and recover from her death.

“Really? I just- I feel like I should’ve stopped the freak who murdered them.”

Harry made sure to hide his face of disgust, “The police don’t have-“

“The found his bloody gloves at the murder Harry, and the hammer that he used to kill them too.”

“Look we can’t go around accusing people of murder Oli. I want justice given to whoever did this too-“

“You don’t understand Styles. You don’t know shit about what happened. Ashley told me how she found them. Quit sticking up for Cat Killer.”

Harry sighed as Oli pushed him out of the way and went to class. Harry heard the bell and quickly rushed to his locker to get his Anatomy stuff. He slammed his locker shut and ran to the classroom, and out fell a piece of paper from a book he was reading for English class.

_The blood splattered on this paper_

_Reminds me of when I first was fascinated_

_With the blood from a cut I got when I was young._

_But this?_

_This is different._

_This is not from the type of cut I got_

_When I fell off my bike and onto the cement_

_Crushing my face into the pavement_

_Crying from how much it hurt and_

_Just wanting my mom to make the pain go away_

_And kiss the bruises into thin air._

_This blood hurts me in ways that I_

_Shouldn’t be hurt because now_

 

_I’m one of those stupid idiots who thought that_

_It would make me feel better if I forgot the emotional pain_

_Just for a moment And relished in the physical pain of the blade running_

_Across my arms and legs. The blood splattered on this paper is not from me_

_Cutting myself in my bathroom_

_As my mom works two shifts_

_At the gas station because her co-workers_

_Were to hung over to come to work and_

_S_ _he is to polite to say no and paying_

_For the consequences of other people’s actions._

_The blood on this paper from from me_

_Cutting and slashing my body_

 

_I cut because I need someone_

_And no one needs me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? This will be a long time writing. This isn't a short little 10 chapter thing. I'm roughly guessing... 30? Maybe more I don't know.  
> I wish I could be one of those people who recommend songs or an album to listen to while reading, but to be honest the only thing I'm listening to is the sound of my fan and washer and dryer. (but I put a song up there that's a bit happy because I wanted to set some type of mood (and I struggled trying to find a song that fit the mood of this chapter but I'll fin dbetter songs for each chapter as I go on please don't crucify me))  
> Please don't criticize my writing ability either. I'm trying my hardest. Future chapters will be way longer, trust me.  
> See you next chapter :)


End file.
